In mobile telecommunication systems mobile stations MS can use the services provided by the network using radio connections. The radio connection uses the channels of called radio interface between the mobile station and a base station of the mobile telecommunication network. Only a limited bandwidth on the radio spectrum is allocated to be used by the telecommunication systems. To gain capacity enough, the channels must be used again as densely as possible. To achieve this, the coverage area of the system is divided into cells, each cell being served by one base station. Due to this, the mobile telecommunication systems are often also called cellular systems.
The network elements and the internal relation between the network elements of a mobile telecommunication system are presented in FIG. 1. The network presented in the figure is in accordance with the UMTS system currently being standardized by ETSI (European Telecommunications Standards Institute). The network comprises base stations BTS (Base Transceiver Station), that can establish connections with the mobile stations MS, Radio Network Controllers RNC controlling the usage of base stations and Mobile Switching Centers MSC controlling the RNC's. In addition, the network comprises a Network Management System NMS, with the help of which the operator can modify the parameters of the other network elements. The interface between the MSC and the RNC's is generally called the lu interface. The interface between the RNC's and the BTS's is the lubis interface and the interface between the BTS and the MS's the radio interface. According to some proposals, an interface lur between the RNC's is specified.
The calls of a mobile station are routed from the BTS via the RNC to the MSC. MSC switches the calls to other mobile switching centers or to the fixed network. The calls can as well be routed to another mobile station under the same MSC, or possibly even under the same BTS.
The radio interface between the base stations and the mobile stations may be divided into channels using a plurality of divisions. Known methods of division are, for example, Time Division Multiplexing TDM, Frequency Division Multiplexing FDM and Code Division Multiplex CDM. In TDM systems, the spectrum allocated for the system is divided into successive time frames consisting of time slots, each time slot defining one channel. In FDM the channel is defined by the frequency used in the connection. In CDM the channel is defined by the spreading code used in the connection. These methods can be used separately or be combined.
To be able to successfully communicate with the mobile telecommunications network, the mobile station continuously monitors the radio signals sent by the base stations. In the idle mode the mobiles decode the strongest signal received, and when needed request the establishment of a connection from the base station transmitting this signal.
During an active connection, the connection can be moved from one base station to another. The connection can be moved from one base station to another by simply rerouting the signal, which is called hard handover. The system interference can be decreased and thus the capacity increased especially in CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) systems utilizing CDM by using soft handovers in which the mobile has simultaneously connections with a plurality of base stations, these base stations forming the so called active set of the connection.
The handover may be                intra-cell handovers        inter-cell handovers between two base stations under the same radio network controller        inter-RNC handovers between two RNC's under the same MSC, or        inter MSC handover between two cells under different MSC's.        
In addition, the handover can be divided into intra-frequency handovers in which all the channels involved in the handover procedure are on the same frequency and inter-frequency handovers, in which there are channels from at least two frequencies involved in the handover procedure.
To be able to establish the handovers to right base stations during an active connection, the mobile station continuously measures the radio signals from the base stations it is in connection with as well as their neighboring base stations. The measurement results are transmitted to the network using the measurement reporting scheme specified in the system. Based on the reports, the network initiates the handover when the mobile station would have a better or at least sufficiently good radio connection to another base station.
In addition to the network initiated handovers, also mobile evaluated handovers are known. In an exemplary description of a mobile evaluated handover, the mobile station monitors the signal levels received from neighboring base stations and reports to the network those beacon signals which are above or below a given set of thresholds. Those thresholds can be dynamically adjusted as will be explained in the following. Based on this reporting scheme, the network will decide whether the active set of the connection is to be changed.
Two type of thresholds are used: the first one to report beacons with sufficient power to be used for coherent demodulation, and the second one to report beacons whose power has declined to a level where it is not beneficial to be used for receiving the sent information. Based on this information, the network orders the MS to add or remove base station signals from its active set.
While soft handover improves overall performance it may in some situations negatively impact system capacity and network resources. This is due to the unnecessary branches between the MS and the base stations in the active set. On the downlink direction from the base stations to the mobile station, excessive branch reduces system capacity while on the uplink direction from the mobile station to the base stations, it costs more network resources.
To solve this problem, the principle of dynamic thresholds for active set management is known in prior art. In this method, the MS detects beacons crossing a given static threshold T1. When crossing this threshold the beacon is moved to a candidate set. It is then searched more frequently and tested against a second dynamic threshold T2. This second threshold T2 will test if the beacon is worth adding to the active set.
When the beacons corresponding to the branches in the active set are weak, adding an additional branch signal, even a poor one, will improve performance. In these situations, a relatively low value of T2 is used. When there is one or more dominant beacons, adding an additional weaker branch whose beacon signal is above T1 will not improve performance but will utilize more network resources. In these situations a higher value of T2 is used.
After detecting a base station signal above T2, the MS will report it back to the network. The network will then set up the handover resources and order the MS to coherently demodulate the signal of this additional branch.
Beacons can be dropped from the active set according to the same principles. When the beacon strength decreases below a dynamic threshold T3, the handover connection is removed, and the beacon is moved back to the candidate set. The threshold T3 is a function of the total energy of beacons in the active set. When beacons in the active set are weak, removal a branch, even a weak one, will decrease performance. In these situations, a relatively low value of T3 is used. When there is one or more dominant branches, removal of a weaker signal will not decrease performance but will make the utilization of the network resources more efficient. In these situations a higher value of T3 is used. Branches not contributing sufficiently to the total received energy will be dropped. When further decreasing below a static threshold T4 a beacon is removed from the candidate set.
To be able to control the connection, the network needs in different situations different kinds and different amount of measurement information. The more information is sent the more efficient the handover algorithm are. However, the more information the mobile station sends the network, the more radio resources are spent. Thus, the measurement reporting schemes according to prior art are always compromises between the efficiency of the handover algorithms and the usage of radio resources.
WO9802010 relates to a process and a device in a radio communication system for observing the quality of channels that are to be used in uplink and channels that are to be used in downlink. A quality parameter, for example the interference, is measured for both uplink channels and downlink channels from a measurement receiver comprised in each base station. The measured interference is an approximation to the real downlink interference. The approximation has best correspondence with the real interference situation when the base station and the mobile stations are placed at similar height, for instance in micro- and pico cells. The measurement values can be used for adaptive allocation of frequencies or channels, or for giving statistical information about the radio communication system.
As the usage of mobile telecommunication systems and multimedia applications requiring large bandwidths is growing, the present methods are no longer sufficient, thus limiting the performance of the mobile telecommunication networks. The objective of the present invention is a flexible measurement reporting scheme which solves this problem.